Cómo molestar a Rosalie Hale
by Graceful-Evil-Angel
Summary: Oh sí, la venganza continúa. Otra maquiavélica lista, esta vez es el turno de Rose. ONE SHOT


**Disclaimer:** Nada es mío, blah, blah, blah.

**Summary: **Oh sí, la venganza continúa. Otra maquiavélica lista, esta vez es el turno de Rose. ONE SHOT

**¡¡Disfruten!!**

**Nota:** Lean abajo.

* * *

**Cómo molestar a Rosalie Hale**

1) Dile que Bella es mil veces más bonita que ella.

2) Dile que Emmett tiene un tatuaje de Jessica en su espalda.

3) Dile que Jake la imprimó.

4) Pregúntale por qué Jasper se ve mejor que ella si se supone que son gemelos.

5) Síguela a todas partes todo el día.

6) Cuando te pregunte qué estás haciendo, dile que estás tratando de averiguar cómo una vampiro puede ser tan fea.

7) Siéntate entre ella y Emmett y léeles un cuento para dormir.

8) Dile que Seth la imprimó.

9) Diles a Emmett y a Rose que te recuerdan a la bella y la bestia.

10) Cuando te pregunten por qué, diles que Emmett es extremadamente bello, y Rosalie parece una bestia.

11) Dile que Emmett es gay.

12) ..Y que sólo está con ella para poner celoso a Edward.

13) ..Pero ya que no funciona, tal vez debería juntarse con Bella.

14) Invítala a ir de compras contigo.

15) ..Luego déjala en La Push.

16) Corta su cabello mientras duerme.

17) Dile que es la menos favorita de todos los Cullen.

18) Dile que Emmett insiste en que pierda algo de peso.

19) Dile que Jake tiene un tatuaje de su cara en su bajo vientre.

20) Dile que Jacob siente algo por ella y quiere que deje a Emmett.

21) Dile a Jake que Rose dejó a su esposo por él.

22) Rompe todos sus espejos.

23) Si pregunta por qué lo hiciste, dile que estaban cansados de ver su horrible cara.

24) Dile que Paul la imprimó.

25) Si pregunta por qué tantos quileutes imprimaron sobre ella, dile que debe ser porque su parecido con los perros es increíble.

26) Pon "Vanity" como tono en su móvil.

27) Dile que solo hay 2 chistes de rubias, los demás son historias reales.

28) Cambia su ropa con la de Leah.

29) Dile a Emmett que viste a Rose besando a Jacob.

30) Si no te cree dile que lo compruebe él mismo, ya que la ropa de su esposa huele a perro.

31) Escribe en su BMW "Jake manda.. y se tiró a tu sobrina" en letras grandes.

32) Luego de que lo lea, róbalo y estréllalo contra una caseta telefónica.

33) Dile que apesta en béisbol.

34) Dile que saber más sobre autos que su novio no es atractivo, asusta.

35) Dile que debió haber perdido algo de peso andes de convertirse en vampiro.. Ya que ahora se quedará así para siempre.

36) Arrójale un montón de comida echada a perder.

37) ..Puntos extras si le das en el cabello.

38) Dile que es una inútil vanidosa frente a sus compañeros de clase.

39) Cuando se enoje dile que no hay razón para estar celosa.

40) Si lo niega dile "¿Oh, entonces no quieres ser humana?".

41) Luego dile que ser humano apesta.

42) Cuando te recuerde la suerte que tienes de ser humana, dile "¡Pero tu puedes morder gente! ¡yo solo puedo tener hijos!".

43) Pregúntale a Emmett si quiere tener hijos enfrente de Rosalie.

44) Si te dice que no le importaría, recuérdale que estás disponible.

45) Dile a Rose que no quieres tener hijos, eso es tan humano..

46) Organízale una fiesta de cumpleaños e invita a Jake.

47) Dile todos los chistes de rubias que se te ocurran.

48) ..Y llama a Jacob para que te ayude.

49) Dile a Nessie que su tía Rose trató de secuestrarla mientras su madre estaba muriendo.

50) Cuando comience a llorar, échale la culpa a Rosalie.

51) Obséquiale un libro que se llame "Guía para tontas sobre cómo lucir hermosa".

52) Pregúntale si todos los vampiros son extremadamente atractivos.

53) Si dice que sí, pregúntale si ella es un vampiro.

54) Si dice que sí otra vez, dile que está mintiendo, que tiene mas pinta de vaca que de vampiro.

55) Cuando entienda el chiste (es rubia, le tomará un momento) corre lo más rápido que puedas.

56) Entra a su habitación sin previo aviso y dile "¡Ya supéralo! ¡Edward ama a Bella! ¡él nunca te quiso!"

57) Envíale un ramo de flores con una tarjeta que diga "Rosas para mi Rose. Con amor, Paul".

58) Baila a su alrededor cantando "I'm a Barbie Girl".

59) Dile que Carlisle descubrió como convertir vampiros en humanos.

60) ..Pero que no funciona en rubias.

- Bells, amor, me estás asustando..-Le dije a mi novia, cuya sonrisa maliciosa ocupaba todo su angelical rostro, haciéndola lucir como una completa desconocida.

- Ya es hora de que esa rubia mediocre tenga lo que merece. Todo lo que se siembra se cocecha.-Y dicho esto comenzó a reír como villano en una película. Ese era uno de los momentos por los cuales agradecía mi discapacidad para leer su mente.

A lo lejos podía escuchar un pensamiento preocupado, era bastante familiar, pero no podía distinguirlo con exactitud, ya que estaba concentrado en mi loca novia y sus planes para vengarse de mi "hermana".

De repente, del segundo piso comenzó a sonar la risa musical de Alice. Revisé en su mente la razón de su repentino ataque de histeria, esperaba que no se hubiera contagiado de Bella. Cuando vi lo que mi hermanita había "visto" me uní a sus risas, eso explicaba el lejano pensamiento, que ahora se aproximaba a toda velocidad.

A los pocos segundos, un bastante preocupado Jasper entraba por la puerta - ¿están todos bien? ¿Alice?-Yo trataba de contener la risa, mientras la pequeña duende bajaba las escaleras, con una falsa expresión de confusión en su rostro.

- ¿Pasa algo Jazz?-preguntó con fingida inocencia.

Yo.. sentí la fuerte presencia de un aura malvada dentro de la casa.. pero.. no entiendo..-Alice ya estaba retorciéndose de la risa, mientras que yo le señalaba a Jasper a mi novia y su cuaderno de notas. Se acercó con cautela.-_¿Qué rayos..?_- pensó al terminar de leer. Yo solo le di a entender con la mirada que estaba tanto o más desconcertado que él.

Hay tantas cosas de esa extraña chica que me quedan por descubrir..

* * *

** _¡HOLA MIS LECTORES!_**

**_¡ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO!_**

**_QUIERO DEDICARLE ESTE FIC AL BLOG "NOCHES EN VELA"_**

**_Y DISCULPARME POR EL COMENTARIO GROSERO._**

**_ME HABÍAN INFORMADO DE UN PLAGIO DEL O.S. DE EDWARD_**

**_PERO RESULTA QUE LAS DUEÑAS DEL BLOG NO TENÍAN_**

**_IDEA DE LA PROCEDENCIA DE ÉSTE, SINO QUE PENSABAN_**

**_QUE LO HABÍA ESCRITO UNA SEGUIDORA DEL BLOG._**

**_EN FIN, MIS MÁS SINCERAS DISCULPAS Y ESPERO QUE ESTÉN BIEN._**

**_¡¡SALUDOS A TODAS!!_**

**_GRACE =)_**

**_P.D.: NINGÚN PREJUICIO CONTRA LAS RUBIAS, ES MÁS, YO SOY RUBIA, PERO SIN ESO PERDERÍA LA GRACIA._**


End file.
